Question: Subtract.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}12.6- 8.89\\\\ &=12.60 - 8.89\\\\ &=1{,}260\text{ hundredths} - 889\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=371\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=3.71 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${1}$ ${2}$ $.$ ${6}$ $0$ $8$ $.$ ${8}$ $9$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $\overset{0}{\cancel{1}}$ $\overset{11}{\cancel{2}}$ $.$ $\overset{15}{\cancel{6}}$ $\overset{10}{\cancel{0}}$ $-$ $8$ $.$ ${8}$ $9$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $3$ $.$ $7$ $1$ $3.71 = 12.6 - 8.89$